


Taking Charge

by PorcelainLove



Series: The Fruit Made Me Do It [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Buttstuff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Makeshift Gag, Noctis enjoys it, Prompto takes charge, failed date night, mentions of Gladnis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorcelainLove/pseuds/PorcelainLove
Summary: And if Noct’s story rang true and there weren’t any exaggerations (because, really, Gladio wouldn’t do that to a banana… would he?) then the two of them were probably having mind-blowing sex right now.Something Prompto was also really in need of.  If Noctis ever stopped talking.(In which Noctis can't stop thinking about what he saw Gladio do to fruit, and Prompto tries to distract him.)





	Taking Charge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuneyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuneyn/gifts).



> For my dear Yune who loves Prompto and Noctis very, very much and enjoys seeing them do naughty things to each other.

“I was in the room!”

“Yeah, you said.”

“In the damn room, Prompto!” Noctis shook his head, stylishly disheveled hair flying in all directions. Prompto wanted to tell Noct he looked like a chocobo after a cactuar attack (adorable yet pincushion-y) but it wasn’t the time.

Besides, Noctis always knew when Prompto was thinking about chocobos.  He got some sort of look on his face, something between ecstatic and deliriously happy? And sometimes he started humming. Okay, he usually started humming and maybe there was some bouncing.

A little.  When the occasion called for it. Which was all the time because, chocobos--!

Anyway.  Point was this was _not_ the time to get distracted because then Noct would get annoyed and would explain everything _again_ even though it was, like, the tenth time and Prompto was getting really tired of their date night being all about Ignis and Gladio. 

Besides, everyone knew (didn’t they?) that Gladio had a thing for Ignis for ages and somehow the glasses really didn’t help Ignis see any clearer sometimes.  And if Noct’s story rang true and there weren’t any exaggerations (because, really, Gladio wouldn’t do _that_ to a banana… would he?) then the two of them were probably having mind-blowing sex right now.

Something Prompto was also really in need of.  If Noctis ever stopped talking.

Oh shit, he asked a question.  Ummm… think Prompto, think! 

“Yes…?” Prompto hazarded a guess and was relieved to see Noctis nod furiously and continue on.

“I know right!  How oblivious do they think I am?  Gladio’s a beast and he’s not subtle at all and oh man I could see his _reflection_ in my phone and did they honestly think I wouldn’t notice Ignis’s face changing colours and his refusal to move away from the counter?”

“I’m going to say they probably had something else on their minds…”

“Yeah, probably.  But as much as I wanted to leave, I was kind of enjoying myself? Since when is fruit good?”

“Dude, since always?  How do you not like fruit?”

Noctis chose to ignore that and continued, “And since Gladio made me stay later to train the last time we had plans, I kinda wanted to screw him over a bit.”

Prompto couldn’t help himself. “You’ll screw him but not me, huh?”  He laughed lightly but with a slight edge.  He was naked, after all.  Naked and horny and he’d been listening to Noctis go on and on and if nothing happened soon his balls would literally shrivel up and die.

Okay, not literally. Ignis had been getting on his case about using that word wrong all the time.  _Figuratively._

It was scientific fact that sex helped keep the body running smoothly – cleaned out all the pipes, kept the gears in check.  Or something.  It’s what Prompto told himself anyway when he was afraid he was being too needy, too affectionate.  Noct seemed to eat it up at least.  Unfortunately that’s all he was eating up.

Noctis didn’t seem to get that joke.

“Well yeah, it’s fun to mess with the big guy.  If I wasn’t with Ignis he probably would’ve kicked my ass though.”

Noctis finally stopped his pacing and stared down at the bed that Prompto was currently sprawled across. Once again, _naked_.  And willing. And wanting. 

Prompto wanted nothing more than to grab Noct by his damn jacket and pull him into a kiss or two.  Actually anything between two and two hundred sounded good to him.  He’d missed this, he’d missed Noctis.

They hadn’t seen each other for a few days thanks to the Prince’s hectic schedule.  And they’d had to cancel their last date night because Prompto, who was usually pretty healthy, came down with some hellish cold which immediately put him out of commission for a week.

This was actually their first chance to meet, be alone, for a long time.  Ignis was always around, and although he meant well and Prompto really liked him, it was hard to make out with your boyfriend when someone was always hanging around.  Sometimes Ignis took the day off though, which was awesome, but then Gladio would show up to play video games. 

It’s like the guy majored in Prince-saving and minored in cock-blocking.

Besides, Noct could never resist the urge to play against Gladio… even though he always lost.

But that’s one thing Prompto loved about Noctis – he never gave up.  Sure, sometimes he counted on Ignis coming around and Gladio getting super distracted and _then_ Noct might win, but it wasn’t really fair.

The only way Prompto figured Noctis could win was to beat Gladio at his own game. Unfortunately neither of them had decided what that was, and so they couldn’t research incessantly and find any weaknesses to exploit. 

Prompto could see Noct’s eyes move up and down his body.  He knew he was getting more and more excited, his blood pumping faster and faster through his veins. He could feel himself start to relax and fell back against a pillow.  Those dark eyes laser-focused on him, watching his every move, staring so intently it was like Noct was trying to burn a hole right thro…

Wait a minute.

Noct wasn’t staring at Prompto. He was staring through him.  Prompto may have just as well been an old, moldy blanket for all the attention Noct was paying to him.

“And furthermore—“

“That’s it!” Prompto had finally had enough.  He’s been listening to this for far too long.  The drive to Noct’s home, sure, he’d been fine with that because Jared was driving and Prompto didn’t really want to talk about sex in public.

The ride up the elevator was difficult too because, you know, security cameras all around.  Not the best place for necking.

Even walking through the kitchen and dining room it had been acceptable to listen to Noct going on and on. Those zones were Ignis’s, a definite no man’s land for sex.

But Noct’s bedroom?  Come on! 

Prompto vaulted out of bed and grabbed Noct when he was mid-step and off balance, and tossed him onto the bed.  Noctis reacted with shock and Prompto chose to ignore the less than Princely words that came from his angry mouth. 

Prompto hopped onto the bed and eased himself down onto the Prince’s firm belly. He loved the view, loved being on top.  He couldn’t wait to recreate this scene later when his boyfriend was less… this. 

He told himself the position was to stop Noctis from trying to regain control and perhaps even say something he’d regret (although he did wiggle his hips more than necessary, maybe).

Noct was frustrated, that much was very, very clear.  What he needed was to relax, enjoy himself, and honestly, Prompto was pretty on board with helping him out with that. 

A strong hand was placed over Noctis’s mouth and kind eyes looked down into stormy, irritated ones.  With his other hand Prompto pulled off the bandana he always kept wrapped around his upper arm.  Brandishing it, he spoke quickly and soothingly, like he would to an injured animal.  Or mildly traumatized Prince.

“Noct, you need to loosen up. Relax. Just, like, _calm the hell down._ And I’m going to make you, because I love you.”

Noctis continued to glare but the look was softened by what felt like a kiss to the offending hand and a sudden firmness pressing into Prompto’s ass.  As if now, just now, Noctis finally realized his boyfriend was naked and they were alone and oh my god Prompto felt the air leave his lungs because was Noctis canting his hips just a bit or was he imagining things?

Prompto removed his hand, slowly, because Noct was now tonguing his palm and it was… nice. Very nice.  Noctis had a very talented…well, everything.  But especially mouth.  Mmm… losing focus…

No!  No distractions. It was his turn to be a tease.

“I’m going to use this,” Prompto said, brandishing the black piece of fabric with fake viciousness. “And you’re going to be quiet and enjoy yourself tonight because we are together and you need this. We _both_ need this.” He emphasized ‘both’ because he knew Noct was more likely to listen if it wasn’t just about his own pleasure. 

Noct wouldn’t leave Prompto hanging, not when he knew the blond had it bad.  And Prompto did, indeed, have it _bad._

But he wasn’t cruel.  He didn’t want to freak Noct out.

“If that’s okay…?” Sometimes Prompto was like this. He’d say something in the heat of the moment and then worry about how it sounded right after.  Noct had never complained before but…

There was a chuckle from below, something Prompto quite enjoyed, and Noct opened his mouth to let the bandana slot between his teeth.  If Prompto was being honest, it wasn’t really… going to do much.  The fabric was so thin that Noct wouldn’t be uncomfortable at all. 

But it was the meaning behind the bandana that gave it strength.  A reminder to stop talking more so than an actual impediment to speech.

He looked beautiful like this.  Heck, he looked beautiful all the time and Prompto was thankful every day that this gorgeous guy – this Prince – had wanted him too. 

White teeth, red lips, black hair… even if Noctis had been a girl Prompto probably would have fallen in love with him.  If anything, Prompto was Noct-sexual at this point. 

“You know this doesn’t actually stop me from speaking, right?” The barely muffled words brought Prompto back to the present and he stuck out his tongue in mock irritation. Because that’s what real men did. 

“Could you just try to work with me here?”  Prompto whined.  Ordered.  Ordered sounded better than whined.  “I order you!”

Noct rolled his eyes dramatically but he raised his head and tied a loose knot in the fabric.  And he nodded, and smiled, and _Gods_ Noctis was just so darn precious Prompto didn’t know where to start!

Okay, that was a lie.  He knew what he wanted – skin, and lots of it!  It wasn’t fair being the only naked guy in the room! And he was so turned on that Noct’s clothes were kinda getting damp and it was nice to help get someone out of dirty clothing.  Right? Right!

There was a bunch of shuffling and a bit of a sharp grunt when Prompto accidently elbowed Noct in the chest but then the jacket was off and tossed somewhere on the floor.  Pants were unzipped and pulled down just enough to let the both of them feel each other through the thin cotton of Noct’s underwear.  Prompto feared that any more at this stage, before he was ready, and he’d come at a moment’s notice.

“Keep it together, Prom. You’ve got this.” He muttered to himself, low enough so that he was sure Noctis couldn’t hear him. 

Prompto moved as if to remove Noct’s signature black shirt as well and then paused because, well, he was the boss and semi-clothed sex turned him on like nothing else.

Instead he pushed the shirt up, bunching it around Noct’s neck and armpits, and give himself access to a great expanse of pale skin.  And nipples.  He really liked Noct’s nips, and Noct _really_ liked that he liked them. 

There was just something about little imperfections that Prompto found fascinating.  Things that no one else really saw.  Like those tiny freckle-like moles scattered across Noct’s body.  Or that one little scar on his wrist from when he tripped running with scissors.  Or that beauty mark on his inner thigh…  Prompto would never have enough of exploring Noct’s body.

Preferably with his tongue.  He was a tactile learner, after all.

Noctis was half-right.  The makeshift gag didn’t stop him from making noise but he definitely wasn’t speaking.  Prompto understood moans about as much as the next person but Noct was very good at non-verbal communication.

He let the nipple in his mouth go, freed it from his teasing tongue and teeth, and there was a moan of pleasure mixed with loss. When it was replaced with spit-soaked fingers (usually he’d be using Noct’s own saliva but Prompto didn’t want to tempt fate and have Noct gnaw through his bandana this early on) there was a happy sigh.  Even happier when Prompto brought his mouth down on the other side to torture there as well.

Before he met Noctis, Prompto had never really done anything sexual.  Well, other than touch himself but that didn’t count. So when he’d first seen his best friend without a shirt on, in the privacy of the Prince’s own spectacular apartment, he couldn’t stop staring.  They weren’t together then, Noct was just clumsy and had managed to spill some sort of sticky drink all over himself.

Prompto had basically stopped breathing.  He’d come over for video games and snacks and ended up spending the whole evening making any excuse to touch his friend’s body. By accident, of course.

Noct seemed super cool about it, not even saying anything when Prompto accidently swiped his hand across a nipple when he jumped for joy after winning.

“ _Accidently.”_

And then Noct made that noise, Prompto’s favourite, of pure satisfaction, of bliss, of… yeah.

It all came spilling out.  Prompto’s deep crush on the Prince, his utter honestly about everything he wanted to do but also how he didn’t want to lose their friendship.  It was like his mouth didn’t know how to stay shut.  And Noct listened, just smiled, and pulled him in for a kiss.  And they’d been together ever since.

Which reminded him…

“Hey.” Prompto pulled his mouth off Noct’s second kiss-swollen nipple and rearranged himself.  Noct’s belly was a bit of a mess at this stage and Prompto was seriously hoping that neither the dry cleaners nor Ignis would be asking any questions about the weird stains. “Did you spill your drink on purpose?”

Noctis looked confused and, honestly, a little blood-deprived.

“When I first confessed to you… You took off your shirt and then stayed half naked the rest of the night.  Which, like, I loved and all but I figured it wasn’t on purpose and I just lucked out.  So… are you a lot sneakier than I thought or are you shit at carrying liquids?”

Noct’s brilliant smile, only made more beautiful by the contrast with the black fabric, answered the question without the need of words.

“You shifty bastard.” Prompto bend forward and pecked Noct on the lips.  He was amused to see Noct strain upwards to keep their lips together when he pulled away.  For that, he rewarded Noctis with another kiss, and ground his hips down.

There was a sharp intake of breath and a pulse of hard heat that dug into Prompto’s ass.  The Prince’s boxers were basically useless at this point and all that dick in one confined space was probably enough to rip them apart.  Prompto couldn’t let that happen.  He liked Noct’s underwear, especially because he had gifted it, so he slid off his hard seat and shifted to the bed. 

He pulled Noct’s pants down too, of course, just to be helpful.  The boxers too, but those came off a bit more gently. 

The chocobos seemed to _kweh_ sadly as they were tossed onto the floor on top of Noct’s pants.  Or maybe that was Prompto.  He did that sometimes, made animal noises.  He couldn’t help it, okay?  And by the highly amused expression on Noct’s face… yup, he’d actually made that _kweh_ sound out loud. Oops.

Prompto climbed back onto his boyfriend because now that there was no more clothing obstructing him (except for that shirt but Noct looked super debauched with it half-on and wrinkled and, yup, it was staying right there, thank you!

The only thing left to do was distract, distract, distract!  He was trying to be sexy, take over just this once so that his boyfriend (he’d never get tired of saying that: _his boyfriend_ ) could recharge.  Thinking about chocobos and old memories wasn’t the best. It was time for the present! And a present. 

The best thing he could get for the man with everything.

Himself.

And this night was going to end with him riding Noct like it was his divine calling, come hell or high water.

And yes, while that brought up an amazing mental image of Prompto sitting on Noctis’s back, galloping away into the sunset, Prompto was thinking something less… romantic. Was that the word?  He was thinking of sweat and panting and laughing and explosions of the orgasmic kind. 

This train of thought was leading him nowhere.  Abort!  And besides, Noctis was super hot under him right now and he was squirming and oh no, if he kept doing that Prompto might get off too soon because all this rubbing was feeling really good and it’s okay cause he’s young and his refractory period is probably… No. Stop that!

“No, stop that!” Prompto repeated, aloud this time. “If you don’t I’ll—“

Noctis smirked and threw Prompto a dirty look full of promises of things to come.  Prompto had to close his eyes and take a deep breath, had to actively plant his knees to either side of Noctis’s hips to stop the both of them from just thrusting until…

Yeah, Prompto wasn’t really good at this kind of thing. He got distracted really easily.

“Where’s your lube?”

Noct must have amazing mind-reading skills because he didn’t even blink at the question.  Usually Prompto liked to mix things up, maybe they’d just get off with their hands or mouths.  Sometimes they 69-ed, which was super fun but kinda hard on the neck.  Once Noct had spent an entire hour just worshipping Prompto’s body which… oh yeah, definitely required a repeat.  For science.

But today neither of them seemed like they’d be able to last very long.  And so, sorry foreplay, maybe later.

Noctis moved his hands, that had been curled into fists above his head, and thrust them under his pillow.  There was a couple seconds of silence as he searched and then Prompto was presented with a well-used bottle of clear liquid.

“This is much emptier than I remember.”  Noctis looked innocent and it was all Prompto could do not to shove his own fingers down to finger and feel, to see if his boyfriend’s hole was as abused as he seemed to imply.  Obviously Noctis hadn’t let their being apart impact his sex life.  And it also explained the sudden influx in sexting…

“Also… doesn’t Ignis sometimes clean your room?  Are you sure that’s the best hiding spot?”

Rather than answer, Noct’s hands crept down and dug into Prompto’s hips, blunt nails pressing deep into the flesh under his hip bones.  Pretty clear message right there.

“Yeah, yeah, calm down, I’m getting there.” Prompto teased as he squirted a liberal amount of lube onto his fingers and reached between his legs.  With one hand braced on Noct’s front, he snaked a single finger towards his hole and massaged the tight ring of muscle. 

It had been a while but he was really antsy and wanted Noct in him _now_ so he was willing to deal with a little bit of a sting.  Besides, the look of Noct’s face when he realized what Prompto was doing was just… perfect.  Noct looked, well, somehow like he was super focused and yet not paying attention? Did that make sense?

Prompto closed his eyes slipped a finger inside.  It burned a bit, but it was bearable.  He tried to slip a second finger in and winced, it was too soon.  He definitely had to take things a bit slower, no matter how much he wanted to go as fast as possible.

Noct moved, his dick was like a freaking steel pipe (hyperbole or not, that’s what it felt like to Prompto because with his eyes closed because, whoa, everything just felt bigger) that smacked Prompto in the ass.  Blue eyes cracked open to peer down at the wiggling body beneath him.  Noctis was trying to ease his way down, awkwardly, and had removed his hands from Prompto’s hips. 

“No.” Prompto got out as he gently pumped his one finger in and out, trying to relax. “I want to do this, you just… watch.”  It was embarrassing to say out loud.  Heck, it was embarrassing to be seen like this and Prompto could already feel his cheeks turning pink.  He knew it made his freckles stand out even more which would have made him even more uncomfortable in the past but Noctis had made it quite clear that he loved them.

Sleep-deprived and anxious, Prompto had confessed one morning that he’d always hated his freckles because neither his mother nor father had them.  He thought he looked like a freak, that he looked like he was dirty.  He didn’t have any real friends, only people he called ‘his pals’ so his parents wouldn’t worry that he was a loner all the time.  They didn’t have freckles either.

It seemed silly now but at the time it was a hard thing to swallow, not looking like his parents.  If they had even had a few of these imperfections (he called them flaws), he would have felt better.  But they were flaw _less_ and it _hurt_ and no one understood. 

Noctis had listen to his worries and had promised him, _promised_ , that he found them beautiful and mysterious.  He said he saw a pattern in them, but Prompto had spent enough of his childhood staring at his face in a mirror to know that was a lie.  Still, Noct said he’d prove it and spent all morning tracing them with his fingers and kissing each of them.

Prompto knew, of course, that every time a kiss pressed against his nose or his cheeks or wherever his little spots of shame were, dozens of them were included in the caress.  But still, it made him feel special and… adored, even that early on, to have someone willing to spend however long it took to make every damn spot feel loved.

That’s probably when he decided, in his heart, that he’d always love the Prince.  Even if they didn’t stay boyfriends or even friends, just two people bound by duty, he knew he’d always love the man who made him finally love himself.

Ah, there we go.  Another finger inside.  And it felt _good_.  Thank the Gods Noct was a respectable size because if two fingers took this long, he couldn’t imagine having to shove four into his ass.  And then get fucked by a dick bigger than anything found in nature.  Yeah, he’d be super broken by that, for sure.  

Noct wasn’t small by any means, he was pretty average if Prompto had to guess?  He’d never actually had sex with anyone else, just caught a few glimpses in the locker room but… to him, Noct was perfect.  They fit like lock and key.

Prompto attempted to catch his breath as he heard Noct try to quiet his moans.  Seemed like the Prince had wrapped a hand around himself and was struggling to keep from bucking up.  Every once in a while Prompto would feel the head, wet and dripping, brush against his hand.  When he removed his fingers and spread his ass wide, just to help with the stretching process, Noct had actually slid right up and almost inside.

They both made surprised noises, and Prompto had laughed a bit.  Noct looked adorable from where he lay, all pink and flushed, eyes wanton and muscles straining.  There was a bit of a red line visible under the bandana and Prompto hoped it didn’t hurt. 

By the time Prompto had worked a third finger inside, his legs were shaking and Noct’s hard distraction was painting the back of his thigh.  Noct was so wet that Prompto figured he’d probably have been safe without the lube at all but, you know, better safe than sorry.  And besides, he knew that Gladio would probably notice something was up with his gait and make some innuendo-laced comment which, true or not, would embarrass the hell out of everyone involved.

Gladio was a jerk sometimes, but also pretty awesome (when he wasn’t pining over Ignis).  Prompto didn’t have siblings but he felt like, yeah, this is probably how having an older brother felt. 

Okay, this was it.  Prompto was ready and willing and he needed to be filled up.

“Do you have a--?” There was a condom shoved at him roughly and an apologetic huff as the frantic nature.                Prompto really didn’t know where Noctis kept all this stuff, was his bed just a haven of (awesome) depravity?  Maybe some things were better left unanswered.

Prompto backed up, letting Noctis’s dick smack him in the butt again, just for his own personal amusement.  Noct was fun like this, lustful and eager.  But he feared for the day when they’d switch roles and Prompto would be the one bound by invisible ties, at Noct’s mercy…

…okay, it actually sounded amazing and Prompto couldn’t fucking wait.

The condom was rolled on in a flash and Prompto let Noctis guide his cock to Prompto’s waiting hole.  There was no hesitation, no hindrance.  He slid inside smoothly and Prompto braced himself for any lingering flicker of pain.  There was none.  Mmm, perfect.

Noct filled him up completely, and Prompto could feel him twitching inside.  He sat still and waited for a little while, getting used to the sensation of having something up his ass.  It had been a while, okay?  And he enjoyed squeezing his muscles and seeing Noct’s face contort in blissful agony as he tried not to spill his load right away.

Oh yes, Prompto very much liked being on top.

He started off lightly, rolling his hips and locking his feet around Noctis’s legs for stability.  There was an intense desire to go hard and fast that he had to stop himself from following through on.  It wasn’t time… at least not yet.

When he started to bounce he was almost overtaken with sensation, especially because after he built up a hitching rhythm, Noct had freed a hand (they’d both been, presumably, holding himself steady and delaying an intense urge to come) and began to stroke Prompto’s cock.

Prompto also had to admit that he wasn’t that bad in _that_ particular department.  He was a little longer than Noctis but his Prince seemed to like that pretty damn well.  And having Noct on both ends?  Ahhh.

Noct was doing that twisty thing with his hand, the kind of movement that usually made Prompto come super-fast.  But at this point, the blond didn’t care.

The room echoed with the sound of slapping flesh, and the air positively reeked of sex.  Prompto longed to play with his own nipples, to pinch and twist those sensitive buds, but he couldn’t garner the strength.  With every bounce up and down he could feel himself edging closer and closer to his end.  Noct was barely thrusting up, thankfully, because he knew Prompto sometimes wanted to ride him with wild abandon.  He still couldn’t help jerking up a bit every now and then.

The prostate was a marvelous thing.  It was weird, just a miracle of nature that something so small was so powerful.  On a good day Prompto could deal with a few full-on pounds into it without coming.  But today was not one of those days.  He was overstimulated and oh man, Noct was pushing Prompto up a bit so he could see where they were joined and his finger was digging into that delicious cluster of nerves just under his cockhead…

“I…I’m-!” Prompto was once again happy that Noct knew what he was going to say before he said it.  The hand on his dick sped up and with a low moan, Prompto spilled all over Noct’s chest.  The hand didn’t stop stroking, and continued to coax out more and more liquid. 

Prompto was pretty pent up.  There was a lot.

He couldn’t hold himself up any longer, his legs were shaking and he’d lost strength in his arms.  He collapsed onto Noct, hoping desperately that he wouldn’t squish his dark haired lover because even though he was skinny and fit, he always worried about gaining weight.

It was a silly concern, with as much action he saw these days both in and out of the training room, he knew he’d have to eat Gladio-sized portions of food to actually have cause for concern. And something told him that even if he did put on weight, Noct would be there to comfort him through and through.

He could hear his heartbeat in his ears, frantic and loud and passionate.  Noct was panting and moaning and when it was clear Prompto could no longer move, Noct flipped them over.  Somehow. The man was a damn sex master.

Prompto’s knees were almost touching his ears as Noct contorted both of their (very willing) bodies in such a position that he could piston in and out as quickly as he wanted.  He didn’t last much longer than Prompto, coming with such fervor that Prompto could have sworn he felt it through the condom.

That said, condoms sucked.  Even though they were his idea and even though he knew Noct and he were clean and there was obviously no concern over getting pregnant, it was hard not to want to play it safe. But one of these days, maybe, he’d try without. 

Noct stayed in for longer than normal, already spent but seemingly unable to control his hips from thrusting, just barely, in and out.  Prompto could already feel an ache in his muscles begin to take hold.  He knew he’d be sore in the morning, especially in his lower areas, but he didn’t care.

He opened his eyes, he’d closed them at some point and he couldn’t remember when or why, couldn’t think very well at all at this stage, and saw vibrant blue staring back at him.  Noctis was, for lack of a better word, _beautiful_.  He smiled, and Noct smiled back before dropping his head down for a kiss.

At some point the bandana had come off, or Noctis had removed it without Prompto noticing.  He didn’t care, it just made it easier to kiss.  There was a red indent in the skin, like he’d feared, and Prompto winced in apology.

Noctis pulled himself out, slowly, and Prompto couldn’t help but gasp a little at the oddly empty feeling that felt all-encompassing. He lowered his legs, and let Noctis lie down on top of him so the lay chest to chest.

They were both sticky and sweaty and hot, and Prompto’s come was going to be a bitch later on once it dried so they really should get to the shower. Prompto either thought that or said it, he wasn’t sure which.  Either way, neither of them moved.

They lay together for a long while, just waiting.  Their heartbeats synchronized, their breathing became steady.  And Noctis raised his head off Prompto’s chest and laughed.  It was an alluring noise.

“I love you.”

Prompto grinned. “I know.”

There was a good ten seconds of silence as Noctis’s face went from blissful to amused when he realized that Prompto was done speaking.

“You dork, did you just quote Star Wars at me?”

“You know it!”

“…wait, does that make _you_ Han Solo? No fair!” Noctis’s eyes flashed with irritation that Prompto could tell was forced. 

“Well you are a Prince, you know. Closer to Leia than I’ll ever be.” Prompto teased back.

“I can’t believe-!” And Noctis fell silent, laughing again.  “I’ll make you pay for that, you know.”

“Oh for sure.  I’m looking forward to it.” He paused for dramatic effect. “And you know, we should really be thanking Gladio.  Without him distracting Ignis we wouldn’t have been alone tonight.”

“Yeah, I guess so.  But still… traumatizing, man.  I’m probably going to go blind.”

“You know what might help with that? Carrots.”

Noctis cringed and sat up, moving off Prompto and onto the bed.  “Gross, as if.”

“Bananas?”

“Don’t even saw that word to me. I’ll never be able to eat a banana ever again.”

“That’s too bad. Because I _really_ like them. Like, _really._ ” Prompto wiggled his eyebrows and licked his lips.  He got a half-hearted smack to the chest in return as Noctis got off the bed and made for the bathroom. “Besides, they’re handy.  Just send Gladio a bunch of bananas tomorrow. No note, no explanation, just _bananas_. I guarantee he’ll understand. And it’ll be hilarious.”

“I might just do that.  But… shower first?”

“Shower first.” Prompto climbed off the bed and followed his Prince.  “And then plotting.”

“Deal.”

“And then we can have a banana blowing competition.”

“Oh my God STOP. You’re the worst!”  Noct dashed into the bathroom followed closely by Prompto. 

And they didn’t emerge for a very, very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having way too much with fruit. Someone stop me~!


End file.
